Veil of Mysteries
by LixXxa
Summary: One shot. Padfoot returns from the veil, to see things definitely not the same. Especially Moony. No slash.


**Disclaimer: Me no ownie!**

**A/N This is just a small story with one or two chapters about Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet's friendship. Based on _Ramze_'s story I'm So Tired.**

Harry Potter was walking under his invisibility cloak in the department of mysteries. He wanted to visit the veil again, to see his closest thing to a father and godfather, Sirius Black.

He was surprised to see Remus Lupin already there, sitting on the ground in front of the veil, just staring off into space. He tore off his cloak. "Professor Lupin?" Remus didn't move, he just moaned a bit to tell Harry he was listening. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Sirius' grave," Remus replied. "This is the closest thing to his grave, anyway." Harry was now the age of 21, three years after the defeat of Voldemort, 6 year after the fall of Sirius. Remus was 41, now, and Sirius was supposed to be too. "Do you really think he's dead?"

Harry was surprised at this. The both of them had accepted the fact that Sirius was gone long ago. "Yeah, because, um, he fell into the Veil of _Death_." Remus sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Maybe I should go it," Remus said quietly. Harry's eyes widened.

"No! Why? Don't you still want to live?" he asked incredulously. He was shocked to see Remus shaking his head.

"No, I have nothing else to live for." Harry shook his own head.

"You still have me! What about Tonks?" Harry nearly shouted.

"You both have other people." Remus replied. Harry frowned. However, he didn't get chance to reply when the veil started to move. Not the thing moving from one place to another but inside it.

Remus stood up and backed away, shielding Harry. Both of them got their wands out. And were completely taken off guard when a certain Sirius Black fell out of the veil. He didn't age at all! He looked like his regular 34 year old self!

"Harry!" Sirius went over past Remus and gave Harry the biggest hug ever, who smiled. "What's going on? Where's Voldemort, and Bellatrix and the battle? How come you're much older?"

"That happened six years ago, Padfoot," Remus spoke up, turning to Sirius.

"Didn't see you there, Moony! So I was in the veil for SIX YEARS?" Sirius exclaimed. Moony nodded and turned back into the veil, his eyes longing.

"So are you alright?" Sirius asked, turning back to Harry. He didn't notice Remus getting closer and closer to the veil. Not until Harry pointed his wand and him and yelled, "Stupefy!" Remus slumped to the ground.

"Why'd you do that, Harry?" Sirius asked, bending over his fallen friend.

"He was gonna jump." Sirius' eyes widened and went back over to Moony.

"Let's bring him somewhere else, now," Sirius ordered. Harry nodded and they lifted him out of the department of mysteries under the invisibility cloak.

Once they reached apparation point, the apparated to Grimmauld Place, which was now Harry's house. Once Harry had overcomed his grief, he demanded he get Sirius house to remind him of his godfather.

Once inside, they placed Moony on his bed and awoke him. "What's going on?" he mumbled groggily as he sat up.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius nearly yelled. Moony winced and rubbed his temple.

"This isn't so simple." Sirius looked at Harry who nodded and left the room.

"Why isn't it so simple? You're my best friend, I should know about these things," Padfoot calmly said.

"No, I'm not. James is." Padfoot's jaw dropped.

"You think that you don't mean anything to me?" he whispered. Moony nodded and closed his eyes.

"Then there's Harry. You care about him way more. Of course, you should. He's Prongs' son," Moony hoarsely replied. Padfoot shook his head.

"What? I care about all three of you equally!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Is that why you tried to find Harry only when you returned from the veil? Is that why you saw him before me, who was standing in front of him? Is that what you ever talk about is Harry?" Remus retorted. Sirius blinked. And again.

"Um...You wouldn't know what it's like to have someone in your life who's like a son to you!" Padfoot shouted.

"Of course I wouldn't. Especially since all I am to Harry is his ex-professor, godfather's friend and his father's friend. No real special relationship there."

Sirius was feeling frustrated. But not in Moony, in himself. However, both of them didn't notice a certain black haired boy outside the room listening to every word being spoken. Hihs eyes were widening at every sentence spoken by Remus.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Padfoot whispered. Moony shook his head.

"I didn't want you guys to become better friends just because of pity," Remus replied bitterly. He sat up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait. We can change. Just please don't leave," Sirius protested. Moony shook his head, but was interrupted by Sirius hugging him hard like a brother. He patted Padfoot on the back, awkwardly. It had been a while since they had hugged.

"I want to go. Harry has somebody as his dad again. You're back to life, and your name is cleared. You both can live happily," Remus said softly. Just then the door burst open.

"NO! Don't go Uncle Moony!" Harry shoutd and joined Sirius in hugging him. Moony swore inside his head. At this rate, he'd never get out of the house. So sighing, he answered.

"Fine." They both looked up.

"Huh?" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I said fine, ok. I'll stay. For now." Padfoot gave a huge grin.

"You won't be disappointed."

Two months later, Remus was sitting happily at the kitchen counter reading the daily prophet. "Moony!" a voice called out from the living room. He looked up to see Sirius and Harry dragging a blushing Tonks behind them. "You're going on a date," Sirius instructed.

Remus shook his head. So Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him to the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, throwing the Floo Powder into the fire. Then he shoved Moony into it. Sirius did the same to Tonks before the two of them high fived each other.

What happened next? Let's just say that in a year, there were wedding bells.


End file.
